


Polaris

by Some_Cookie_Crumbz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of Team Voltron will show up at some point, But I'm not gonna tag them in yet, F/M, This is literally just shenanigans involving Kidge and their babus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cookie_Crumbz/pseuds/Some_Cookie_Crumbz
Summary: Polaris: Commonly referred to as the North Star or Pole Star, it is the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor, and is often a guiding point to help lost travelers find their way home.A collection of fics involving Keith, Pidge, and all the crazy things that happen while trying to raise their kids.





	1. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anon that read: "Heya crumbz, I actually had more of a fluffy kidge request if that's okay! Keith is obvs a huge softie (hiding inside a toughie), and you write softie Keith so well *crying face* Could I request Keith maybe reflecting on memories of his father/thinking about the father he wants to be as he's watching his first baby being born? I feel like this would be a huge moment for him, because it's the start of his own family."

For months, Keith had been turning thoughts over in his head, waiting for this moment to arrive. And now, as his shaky hands gripped the little steel scissors to snip the cord, the room filled with the sounds of newborn wailing, a part of him felt like he hadn’t prepared nearly enough for it.

When Pidge announced she was pregnant, he’d been thrilled. He made time to go to every doctor’s appointment, eager to see how their baby grew and developed. He got misty-eyed at the first ultra sound where they could see the shape of a new life taking form. As the pregnancy continued, he pushed Pidge to take more time to rest and relax, taking to maintaining the household on his own. He didn’t want her to overexert herself, after all. And as the days went by, his mind turned over what it was going to be like; or, rather, what he was going to be like as a father.

The idea of a family was one that he’d always dreamed about, for as long as he could remember. Joining Team Voltron gave him a family that he could rely on, but there was a part of him that still wanted one to call all his; a life with a partner who loved him as much as he loved them, a few kids and a happy life all together. He still remembered the moments with his own father, for the few years that they’d had, and how those memories were ones he clutched to in his darkest and hardest moments.

He remembered how, even with how rambunctious Keith could be, his dad was always patient with him. He could only recall one time his dad had yelled at him, but it had been for good reason. Keith, almost five years old and feeling rebellious as ever, had squirmed his hand free of his dad’s and taken off running across a crowded supermarket parking lot. “Keith, stop!” His dad had bellowed, his voice as loud and jarring as thunder during a storm, that it caused him to freeze up immediately.

A car had rushed by, so close the wind current from it nearly toppled his dazed little form over, but then he’d been scooped up and spoken to in a much softer voice.

That was how his dad approached everything; with patience and kindness, since it worked better with Keith. Keith, looking back, knew he was a temperamental and difficult child. He saw how his antisocial behavior had negatively affected his dad just as much it had to Keith himself. His dad, however, had never once shoved these facts into Keith’s face. He’d never shouted or yelled or hit Keith in frustration. No, he always stayed calm and used a delicate voice. And if Keith himself was feeling volatile and flustered about a situation, his dad would take the time to calm him down before they talked about the problem.

He had loved how there were points where he could just join his dad as he worked on something and start pestering him questions about this or that.

That was the kind of father Keith knew he wanted to be the moment Pidge told him she was pregnant. But now that she was here? He wasn’t sure he’d prepared himself for parenthood enough.

A small giggle came from beside him and he jumped just a bit, the warm hand of the middle-aged nurse settling over his hand. “Slow and steady now, okay?” She said, voice soothing and soft. He swallowed and nodded, moving the scissors through carefully. With the cord cut, the doctor and other nurses moved to finish getting the squalling newborn cleaned up and swaddled.

He stepped back to join Pidge again, sliding one hand under her back while offering the other to her, offering to help her sit up a bit better. She was still flushed and breathing heavy, but her eyes were bright with tired excitement, taking his help and looking over to where they could see the medical team working. The nurse from before approached them after a moment, carrying their daughter bundled up in a little blanket, the infant still letting out little cries of protest and distress. Keith let Pidge’s hand slip away as she moved to hold her arms out to take her. “You’ll want to make sure to support her head. She won’t have the best head control for a few weeks,” The nurse advised as she helped Pidge cradle the newborn in the crook of her arm.

“Hello there, troublemaker,” Pidge cooed, her voice taking on the soft and delicate note he’d only heard a handful of times himself. She carefully pressed their daughter into her chest, leaning back into the pillows and smoothing her hand along her back. She pressed a small kiss to the wisps of dark hair along the top of the infant’s head before looking over at Keith with a huge, satisfied grin.

He smiled back as the nurse politely excused herself, promising the two of them that a specialist would pop in to go over the ends and outs of what they needed to know with them once they’d a bit of down time. As they waited, she calmed down, her little wails slowly tapering off, staring around at everything with big and curious eyes. Keith reached out and gently stroked one of her plush cheeks with a thumb. “Amber,” He said softly.

“Huh?” Pidge hummed, perking up and looking at him.

“She’s got your eyes,” He mused without lifting his gaze, hoping that would be a good enough explanation.

“Amber… I like it,” Pidge said, cutting her sentence off a bit at the end with a yawn.

He looked up at her. “Do you want to take a little nap while we wait? I can hold her,” He offered.

She perked up and nodded, carefully shifting. “You haven’t had the chance to hold her yet, have you?” She asked.

He shook his head as he rose and leaned over, carefully lifting her. Amber only let out one small cry as she was moved, when she was in the open air, but seemed to be content once Keith had her cradled against his chest. He paused to press a quick peck to Pidge’s forehead before slipping back into the chair beside her bed.

It didn’t take very long for Pidge, exhausted from a mix of the labor and lack of sleep she’d had in the last few hours, to pass out. He watched her doze off before looking back down at Amber, her bright eyes still looking around curiously. “Everything’s so new and interesting to you, isn’t it?” He chuckled. Her shifted to focus on him, blinking slowly before letting out a small noise that almost sounded like a squeak. “Don’t worry, soon enough you’ll be big enough to interact with all the cool stuff in the world. Just need to get a little bigger, first.” He mused, reaching down with one hand to lightly poke her on the nose.

She stared at the offending finger for a moment and, as he moved to pull his hand away, she reached out and set one chubby little hand on his finger.

He could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest before melting. He shifted, gently curling his finger so he could stroke the top of her hand with his thumb. A part of him realized then, in that hospital room, that he’d give anything to keep the small bundle in his arms safe. It was different than the passion that drove him in his younger years; a passion that came from his own moral beliefs and dedication to his responsibilities as a Paladin. This was something that burned twice as bright inside of him, but in a way so different that he wasn’t sure he could put his finger on it.

It was reminiscent of how he’d felt when he realized he was in love with Pidge, but it was still something entirely new. It almost felt like something was finally settled inside of him, as if her being here finally gave him some kind of purpose he’d never known he’d wanted. “I wonder if this was how my dad felt, when he held me?” He mumbled softly, a dull ache hitting him at the thought.

There were so many things he’d always wanted to ask his dad, but never had the chance. But, somehow, he almost felt like he could feel his dad there with him, reassuring him.

Amber didn’t answer him. Instead, her gaze just flickered between his face and his thumb.

He smiled and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to her little nose. “I love you already, and I always will. I’m always going to protect you, Amber,” He whispered.

 

 


	2. Home on the Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for an anon that read: "I NeED MORE BABY KADEN AND BABY OLIVERRR,,,, they are too cute for this and any other world KIDGE BABIESSS Love you crumbz!"

They’d been traveling for a good few days, following whatever leads they could get to help guide them towards their target. Thankfully enough, their mark tended to leave gossip behind from every place he breezed through. The man was well-known for his callous, cruel ways; had taken countless lives with no regard for the damage he caused. They couldn’t rely on the locale sheriff from town to town to do much to bring the villain down. There was a long line of graves from the ones that had tried to bring him to justice, and the ones still above snakes saw that as reason enough to step down. And so, knowing that no one else would be able to bring the lily-livered outlaw.

Finally, they caught up with him a small town well off the beaten path.

He took a deep breath in, letting the scent of gun smoke fill his nostrils. He had heard the shots before he’d reached the outskirts of town but thought it to be the usual suspects. Just a couple of patrons at the saloon getting a little too wild on their drinks of choice. As they entered town, however, he couldn’t help but think that it had to be something more. The only sounds that could be heard came from the saloon a ways down from them, with no townsfolk milling about. The shops had their doors and windows drawn shut tight, too.

He gently patted his steed’s thick neck and guided him through the long dirt street, pressing forward so he could see the aftermath of what actually happened. There was a darkened patch in the soil in front of the saloon, though the body had already been relocated. Not far from the dark spot, he could see the slight glint of metal, partially hidden by the dirt. Despite the dark patch and what it represented, the usual excited, boisterous calamity of every other saloon could be heard past the doors.

He hopped from his horse, pausing to give him another quick pat, before taking the reins and guiding him towards the spark that had caught his eyes. He knelt down and carefully plucked the item up, dusting it on pant leg before inspecting it. He let out a small sigh before pushing himself upright again, still clutching the item.

“What’cha reckon happened ‘round here?” His comrade asked, letting out a small whistle as he maneuvered his own steed around the dark spot in the dirt. In one hand he held a journal, where they’d been logging their travels, with a map tucked safely inside as a page marker. The other was smoothing out the pale beige mane of his horse, seeming to sense the beast’s apprehension at the unnerving silence around them. He’d always appreciated how his partner could read a map and keep the animals calm.

“Nothin’ good,” He said, short and blunt, while holding the abandoned sheriff’s badge at him. The other let out a small swear under his breath while he himself guided his horse over to the small tethering post just beside the saloon. He never tied his own horse down, knowing he was a well-behaved sort, but he still had him stay close by to avoid causing a fuss with the local sheriff. He stole a glance at the multiple other horses teethed up.

Yup, this was definitely the crew they were looking for.

He pocketed the sheriff’s badge and waited for the other to ge this own horse settled by the tether. Kosmo was an older stallion, but he was loyal and smart; knew better than to go running off by his lonesome. He did good about listening to his handler, but even he was also an incredibly protective horse. Probably had something to do with how Pa had trained him, if he reasoned a guess. “Gotta be the ones we’re looking for, huh, Boss?”

“Any luck, yeah,”

“Any luck, ya say!” The younger man scoffed before leaning in to quietly hush his horse, who had turned his head to press his snout against the side of the human’s face. “We been trackin’ him ‘long for a good long while! Bout time we get to beat him hollow after all he done!”

“Hold yer horses, now. Gotta go at this in a wise way,” Boss chided evenly, taking a moment to readjust his gun holster again. He pulled his pistol out and double-checked it, making sure it was fully loaded, then slid it back into place.

“Ah, so ya’ got a plan?” The other asked over his shoulder as he tucked his journal away in his saddle bag for safe keeping.

“Reckon’ so,” He shrugged, rolling his shoulders and adjusting the gun holster on his hip.

“Oh yeah? And wazzat?” The other asked as he stepped up beside him.

“Call him out, shoot him down, and end all this nonsense,”

The other blinked and then started laughing. “M’ sure the old man woulda been real proud of that plan, Boss,” He teased, giving him a small shove. He offered a smile back before letting his expression turn neutral again before pushing open the doors to the saloon.

The quiet creak of the doors did nothing to silence the uproar taking place over at the card table, most of the patrons gathered around in an enthusiastic debate. He opted against heading that way right off the bat, though, and instead swerved over to the bar. The bartender kept glancing over at the ruckus, clearly uneasy, wincing whenever there seemed to be any kind of physicality to the whole thing. “Real excitable sort ya got’n ‘ere, friend,” He said as he slipped into one of the empty stool.

The tender jumped in surprise before offering an attempt at a smile. “Keeps things lively ‘round here. What’re ya havin’?” He asked, choosing his words carefully and moving to set his cleaning rag aside.

“Surprise us,” The other said with a grin as he hopped up into the vacant seat beside Boss. The bar keep stared for a moment before nodding, turning his attention over to the selection behind him.

“Never seen you boys before. Ain’t from around here, eh?”

“Nowhere near. It that obvious?”

“Could tell the minute I got a look at the pair of ya,” The bartender said as he set the drinks in front of them. Boss took his and turned to look at the crowd, vaguely aware of the chatter between his partner and bar keep. His eyes roved over the crowd, listing off each member of the group in his head, trying to snuff out the leader.

His eyes flashed when he spotted a black hat with a red band among the crowd. The hat was all too familiar to him.

He chugged his drink down, wanting the liquid courage more because it would be wasteful not to take it, and pushed out of his seat. “Boss?” The other asked, raising an eyebrow.

But he didn’t look at the other. “Square up, Big Gun, ya lily-livered snake!” He shouted.

The figure sporting the hat shifted, a pair of piercing blue eyes peering over the brim at him. He shifted to lean back in his seat, cocking his head up further, and offering a lofty smile. “Ya hankerin’ to get shot dead like that uppity lil’ Sheriff, boy?” He goaded, tilting his seat back and propping his muddy boots up on the edge of the card table.

The Bar keep made a quiet whine in the back of his throat, distressed by the muck getting on his furniture.

“No, Sir. Ya gonna dig ya own grave and then I’m gonna shoot ya into it,” He scoffed, settling a hand on his hips. His fingers were itching towards his gun in the holster, but he forced himself to hold back. He had to make sure he was going about this with some amount of finesse.

“Izzat how ya think’ll go down, boy?” Big Gun asked, a smile still in place but a spark of fury dancing in his eyes. He didn’t take to kindly to threats.

“Know it will,” The younger male suddenly declared, hopping down from his own seat and standing beside Boss. A determined glare settled on to his face, amber eyes bright with a mix of hostility and giddiness. “We been trackin’ ya sorry tail ever since ya blazed on through our town! Came in with yer heap of knuckleheads and shot up the place!”

Big Gun cocked his head, sizing them both up before smirking and tapping the brim of his hat. “Ah, ‘member the pair a’ ya! The little ankle-biters a’ that nose-up Sheriff who gave me this nice lil’ trinket!”

“Hobble yer  _damn lip_!” Boss all but roared, hand gripping around the gun and pulling it free. The second he pulled it out, the four other figures at the table bursting up to their feet with their own guns in retaliation. “Ya’ll gonna pay fer what ya did!”

Big Gun shifted himself, dropping his feet from the table and rising to stand in a surprisingly smooth motion. “Ya think yer so slick? Let’s see what ya got,” He scoffed, reaching for his own holster and pulling out his gun.

For a moment, there was a tense standoff, eyes swiveling from face to face, before the saloon erupted into a chorus of gun fire.

Boss fired back, managing to clip one guy in the shoulder and another in the chest before flipping another table for them to duck behind. “Wanted to get-em outside before we got right in ta it,” Boss, huffed, pressing his back against the flipped tabletop and sliding down a bit. He checked his gun to reload the four shots he’d taken before glancing over at his partner. “Ya got yer gun?” He asked.

The other blinked before patting at his belt and muttering under his breath. Suddenly, he stood up and held his hands up in the shape of a letter T. “Time out! I forgot my gun!” He proclaimed before whistling.

In a shimmering puff, Kosmo appeared, yellow eyes bright and ears perked up. He beamed at the pooch, leaning forward to scratch behind his ears and nuzzle their faces together. He then shifted and started to rummage through the pseudo-saddlebags they’d attached to Kosmo and Wink, Kosmo and Bae-Bae’s oldest son, to produce his own bright orange squirt gun. “Sorry, I should have mentioned that to you when we were heading in,” Boss chimed calmly.

“S’fine,” He mused before holding the gun up and waving it a bit for the others to see. “Mkay, I got my gun! We can get started again!”

“You can’t do that, Newt! It’s  _cheating_!” Big Gun suddenly shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

Newt blinked then scowled. “You called time out last time we played pirates because you got thrown overboard and we didn’t call you out on that! You’re just being a big doofus, Alfor!”

“That’s  _different_! I only got thrown overboard because I was distracted cause I had to pee!” Alfor snapped back.

“Then why didn’t you call timeout when you had to pee? We’ve always had time outs for pee breaks allowed!” Kaden chimed in suddenly.

“Yeah! You just said that so you could redo that part and not get fed to sharks!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

From behind the cardboard bar, the figure of little Richter Garrett poked up and let out a small sigh. “Geez, again with this?” He mumbled to himself. He shook his head and carefully walked around the bar, motioning to the other boys at the cardboard card table. “Come on, guys. This might take a while so we may as well go inside and get some more snacks.”

The others nodded eagerly and tailed after him, setting their cowboy hats and water pistols on the back patio table as they did. When they headed inside, the three adults all perked up from the kitchen table to stare at them. “Richter, are you all done playing already?” His mom asked worriedly.

He shook his head. “Nah, Newt and Kaden and Alfor are just arguing about the rules again,”

Alfor’s mother let out a small sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, honestly. It seems like they can’t go a week without bickering over something with their games. They take them so seriously, don’t they?”

Kaden and Newt’s dad chuckled a bit. “I guess playtime is serious business when you’re that age. Think maybe a peace offering will help them all settle down?” The other young boys all perked up and nodded eagerly. “Let’s see… I think we have enough apples, so let’s do some apple slices and peanut butter today.” He said while pushing up from the table and heading over to get started.

A few minutes later, Keith came out only to be slightly surprised to find Alfie, who was completely drenched and covered in mud from the now-soaked yard, standing beneath the big tree in the backyard, shouting up at it, and both his sons and their two cosmic canines relatively high up in the branches. He wasn’t sure if he was impressed by their quick thinking, surprised that Kosmo and Wink seemed relatively content in the tree, or miffed that the two had busted out the hose to win the fight.

Eh, maybe a little bit of them all, he surmised.

 

 


End file.
